Reunited
by IHEARTFINCHEL
Summary: Finn comes back from the army 5 years after he and Rachel surrendered. A quick one-shot about Finn and Rachel reuniting after all those years. Review if you liked it. :)


**Hey guys! Just a short one-shot about a Finchel reunion! I had a dream about this and then just couldn't stop writing... It's probably not great, but yeah. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Glee is not mine.**

"Oh my god," Rachel murmured under her breath, spotting a very tall, dark haired man walking into the coffee shop where her, Santana and Kurt were having their weekly coffee date. She knew that man. She'd recognize him a mile off. He looked much more adult-like, but he hadn't changed much. Still looked like the same old teenager she knew and loved. Still looked like her Finn.

Kurt noticed Rachel staring at the door of the coffee shop and glanced in that direction too. He also spotted Finn, but appeared less surprised and darted out of his seat to greet him. "Hey Finn!"

Finn smiled, hugging his brother that he had not seen is such a long time. "Hi bro, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. How have you been?"

"I've been great. The army was fantastic, I got my dad's dishonourable discharge status removed and I met some friends for life over there and I didn't get _too_ badly injured, so."

"Good." Kurt reached up to hug him again, his hold even tighter this time. "I don't know what I, well, _any of us_, would have done if you hadn't made it back from over there." Finn sighed slightly, looking over Kurt quite easily to see Rachel and Santana sat at a small table in the corner of the shop. His smile lifted in seeing Rachel, showing off those cute little dimples.

She still looked the same, he thought. She hadn't changed much. Longer hair, slightly more prominent, more grown-up make-up and a more fashionable outfit, which he suspected was Kurt's input. She looked beautiful, (nothing new there, though.)

Rachel, feeling his stare on her, blushed brightly, looking down at the coffee in her hands to keep from embarrassing herself too much. Santana obviously didn't care about that as much and to Rachel's chagrin, pulled the brunette out of her seat and nudged her towards the soldier.

"Hey," Finn said quietly as she approached him.

"Hi, Finn." She looked at him, properly looked at him for the first time since he'd arrived at the coffee shop and immediately burst into tears. She was in his strong arms in seconds.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry, Rach, _please_ don't cry," He whispered soothingly, rubbing his large hand up and down her back. "It's fine, Rach, I'm back here and I'm safe, nothing bad happened. I'm moving to New York, we can finally be together."

That only made Rachel cry harder, the sobs racking through her body as she held on to her Finn as if her life depended on it.

"Never leave me again," She said through her tears, looking up at him sternly. "You can't put me through this ever again. It sucked so hard, not knowing if you were ever going to come back to me. And don't you dare try and pull that surrendering crap again, because I won't do it."

"Never," Finn promised sincerely. "You know why I did it though, right? And that at that time, it was what was best for the both of us?"

"I understand." Rachel paused to wipe her wet eyes. "You let me go because you didn't want to be that one thing holding me back from New York, from my dreams. Even though it hurt like hell, I do understand your reasoning behind now I am older. It probably was the best thing for us. But _you_ have to understand Finn you could never hold me back from my dreams, because you were part of my dream. Being in New York was all I've ever wanted, but then I met you and being in New York _with you_ was all I wanted."

"I'm sorry," Finn choked, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"I missed you so, _so_ much, Finn," Rachel sobbed.

"I've missed you too, baby girl," He replied lovingly, pulling out his old term for her.

"Oh for gods sake just kiss her already, Hudson," Santana's teasing tone came from the back of the shop. Finn looked at her for a moment, like, _what did you do that for?_

Then he looked down at the pretty girl in his arms, moving his lips closer to hers.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to." It was quiet, so only the two of them could hear, savouring that moment for just the two of them. That special line that she had first said back in that auditorium all those years ago.

"I want too," Finn mumbled before closing the gap. His lips were pressed tightly against Rachel's soft lips and he could feel the spark. The spark he always felt with Rachel that made him certain she was the only girl for him. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, bringing them even closer (if that was actually possible.)

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson," Rachel replied, kissing him again, making up for lost time.

Later that evening, Finn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt were all back at Rachel and Santana's shared apartment, eating pizza and drinking beer. They had the television on but weren't focusing; they were too busy catching up on what had happened these past five years they were separated.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Finn asked curiously. He had told them about the army and now he wanted to know what they (mainly Rachel), had done in New York.

"Rachel's got an audition for Funny Girl on Broadway next week!" Kurt blurted out, too excited to wait for Rachel to announce it herself.

"Oh my god, baby! That's awesome!" Finn said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, and she's totally gonna get that part of Fanny. I'm sure of it. The amount of times she's forced me to watch that film; she should know that part back to front, inside out."

"Thanks guys," Rachel blushed.

"You know what you're going to perform yet?" Kurt asked, leaning forward slightly in his seat, very interested. "You still haven't told us and we're you're best friends!"

"Fine. I guess I'll tell you guys now, then. Drumroll please." She giggled as Finn pretended to play the drums on his knees. "I'm singing My Man."

Finn felt his chest beat a little faster. Last time she'd sung that song at an audition, she'd been singing it for him. (He knew that because she'd admitted it one day shortly after their engagement.) Was she singing it for him now?

"You singing that for Tubs?" Santana questioned, saying exactly what Finn was thinking, except without the 'Tubs' part, _obviously._

"I may be singing the song for _Finn_, yes." Rachel smiled at him and he squeezed her a little bit tighter. "It's a very emotional song and I can relate to Fanny Brice's experience very well."

Overcome with so much love for Rachel in that moment, Finn reached over so his mouth was close to the shell of her ear. He whispered, "Marry me."

Rachel choked on the slice of pizza she had just put in her mouth, turning her head to stare at him with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Marry me." His voice was louder, more confident. "I want you to _finally_ become Mrs Hudson."

"Finn, I-"

"I've been wanting to marry you since I was sixteen, _come on_, Rachel!"

"I'm so busy, Finn, I don't have time to plan a wedding and-"

"We can elope then," Finn suggested brightly. "I just want you to be my wife. I don't care about any of the dresses or flowers or even food. That's not the important part to me."

"I-" Rachel paused, taking the moment to look into his gorgeous, amber eyes and noticing the sincerity there. He was being serious. He really, really loved her. "Yes."

"_Yes?_" He looked so happy and excited and just really cute. "You'll marry me?"

"There's nothing else I want more."

Rachel beamed that bright one thousand watt Rachel Berry beam, and kissed him. While their lips were attached, they forgot anybody else was in the room. It was just the two of them.

"Um… Guys…" Kurt said awkwardly, interrupting them from their kiss that was becoming more and more heated. "Congratulations."

Rachel squealed slightly, removing herself from Finn's arms and rushing over to Kurt. They began jumping up and down excitedly, it was _so_ _freaking _adorable.

"Kurt, I'm getting married! To Finn!"

"I know, Rach!" He chuckled, mouthing his congratulations to Finn who simply grinned in return.

"Aw, Frankenberry are finally tying the knot," Santana said, smiling at them. "I'm happy for you guys."

"So when are you going to do it? Elope?"

"The next available time." Rachel squealed again and kissed her soon-to-be husband, not even caring about Kurt and Santana's complaints. She was just too happy.

That was why, at exactly 11.59 the next night, Rachel Berry proudly became Rachel Hudson. It was a quiet affair; only Finn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and the minister. Their parents would no doubt kill them for eloping but it was a spur of the moment thing and they lived too far away.

"I can't stop smiling." Finn kissed the top of his wife's head (_wife… how crazy was that?). _

"I know, Mrs Hudson." Her heart fluttered at her new name. "I'm so beyond happy right now."

"Me too. I love you so much, Finn. I'm forever yours."

"Faithfully."

**Leave a quick review? Thanks a lot guys! 'We're Endgame' update coming very soon!:)**


End file.
